


Conversación seria

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Calendario de adviento 2017 [16]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: "Señor, el chico este… Está acampado frente a la entrada."





	Conversación seria

Tenía entendido que era un tipo especial, pero aquello ya era pasarse de la raya. Miguel, el tipo este que le había empapelado el carro, le mandaba cantidad de mail, publicaba su nombre en mil lados y lo difamaba en todas las rondas de prensa de su ONG, siempre había sido una molestia, pero no una que no pudiera ignorar. Que sí, que como dueño de una importante minera sabía que no era el mejor amigo de los ecologistas y este tipo era un extremo, pero siempre había podido pasar de largo y olvidarse de su existencia.

–Señor, el chico este… Está acampado frente a la entrada.

–¿Cómo que acampado?

–Puso una carpa y se niega a ir –respondió la secretaria y Manuel podía ver que le costaba no ponerse a reír–. Le dijimos que se vaya, pero no hace caso. Se esposó a la puerta y parece que la llave está en su ropa interior…

Manuel no lo podía creer. La secretaria le recordó que en aproximadamente una hora vendría su reunión de las tres. Manuel resopló.

–Ya qué, dile que suba a verme –gruñó, pensando en echarle un par de puteadas y luego una patada en el trasero.

Figurativamente, claro.

Conocía a Miguel Prado obviamente de vista, era difícil si hasta sabía su nombre. Era un chico de aproximadamente veinte años, tez trigueña y pelo oscuro, nada del otro mundo. No era de esos niños ricos que se podían dar el lujo de rescatar perritos de la calle y ser aplaudidos, así que Manuel no entendía qué hacía metido en esas cosas que nadie tomaba en cuenta a menos que tuvieras dinero o piel blanca. En fin.

–¿Qué quieres? –bufó ni bien el chico cruzó su puerta.

Miguel, campantemente, tomó asiento frente a él.

–Sabes perfectamente qué quiero, González.

González. Ok, esto podía ser entretenido. Manuel ladeó la cabeza.

–¿Y?

Miguel lo miró aturdido.

–¿¿Cómo que “y”?? –bufó–. ¡Están matando fauna y flora! ¡¡Seres que merecen vivir!!

–Yo también, y yo vivo de esto –replicó Manuel simplemente, un tanto entretenido.

Miguel entrecerró los ojos.

–Estaba por decirte “animal”, pero los animales al menos tienen principios.

–Ah, no me digas –musitó Manuel tomando su vaso de agua–. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

–Sé mucho sobre los animales, más que tú sin duda.

Manuel rodó los ojos.

–Te apuesto que no sabes ni cómo cuidar un animal, tienes cara de inútil –masculló entre dientes y Miguel lo miró ofendido.

-Tengo tres cuyes. Dos hembritas y un macho. Las hembras odian al macho por alguna razón…

Manuel tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reírse y disimuló su sonrisa volviendo a beber un sorbo. Miguel se miraba las manos, pensativo.

–Asumo que no tienes mascotas –dijo finalmente.

–Tengo un gato.

–¿Lo dices por darme la contra?

–No, de verdad tengo uno. Se llama Samuel.

–Samuel… Qué nombre más raro.

–No quiero saber cómo has llamado a tus roedores.

Miguel resopló ofendido, pero para sorpresa de Manuel, no le dijo cómo se llamaban. La secretaria de Manuel tocó la puerta, que el señor Fulano ya había llegado.

–¿Algo más que quieras decirme? –preguntó el empresario mientras apuraba su vaso y Miguel frunció el ceño.

–¿Me estás echando?

–Pues sí, eso pretendía desde un inicio –Manuel se encogió de hombros y el moreno resopló.

–Pues entonces que voy a volver –declaró y se puso de pie.

Manuel alzó una ceja, mas no dijo nada. Una vez que Miguel había cruzado el umbral de su oficina, se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.


End file.
